Sola en navidad
by mayra swansea
Summary: Mi padre trabajando, mi madre y mi hermana durmiendo, mis tíos cancelaron su visita y yo... tomando chocolatada con panetón sentada sola en una mesa para 10 ¿Qué hora? 11:55 PM ONESHOT


**(Basado en hechos reales y otros no tan reales, Cafesita, tú me entiendes)**

Oneshot: Sola en navidad

-¿Otra vez?- le pregunté a mi padre.

-Sí, Nessie- murmuró mi padre dándome un beso en la frente, se volvió a la puerta la abrió y me miró otra vez.

-Feliz navidad- musitó y cerró la puerta. Me quedé allí parada, observando sin poder comprender bien. ¿Por 4to año consecutivo papá pasaría la navidad trabajando? ¿Por unos cuantos dólares extras? ¿Eso vale más que su familia?

-¡Vanessa! ¿Sabes dónde se metió tu hermana?-preguntó mi madre desde su cuarto.

-¿Alice? ¿Acaso no está durmiendo?- dije totalmente irónica

-Anda, despiértale y dile que haga la chocolatada. Dios, todo el día duerme- renegó mi madre

Subí corriendo al cuarto de Alice, y lo abrí.

-Oye, mamá dice que bajes a preparar la chocolatada-

-Dile ¡Qué no me moleste!- gritó y se tapó con las frazadas.

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Cuándo todo había cambiado? Recuerdo las navidades de hace 4 años, 5 años, donde todos disfrutábamos, llegaban mis tíos Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, nos traían regalos, y así no nos trajeran nada, era una emoción grande tenerlos aquí, con nosotros.

Este año sería igual que él año pasado. Hace como 3 horas ellos llamaron a cancelar su visita, pues porque "tenían cosas que hacer".

Bajé lentamente por las escaleras y rápidamente me puse hacer el chocolate. Hasta que recordé algo. Nadie había prendido las luces del nacimiento ni del árbol, así que fui hacer lo propio y al encenderlo comenzó a sonar noche de paz, "Noche de amor" que ironía, yo tan solo pidiendo que esta sea una mejor navidad… ¿Pero qué he conseguido? Mi madre y mi hermana durmiendo y mi padre trabajando.

Me serví el chocolate y tomé una tajada de panetón D'Onofrio,

Miré el reloj que tenía en la muñeca 11:55 y yo tomando chocolate y panetón, sentada en una mesa para 10 absolutamente sola. Dejé las cosas ahí y subí al 3er piso o techo, todas las personas esperando las 12:00 de la noche, algunas personas reventaban cohetes y hacían que el cielo se ponga de colores. ¿Estaba aquí para ponerme más melancólica? Moví la cabeza negando.

-Oh, son las 12:00-gritó mi hermana y salió corriendo de su cuarto, yo bajé y me topé con ella, los cohetes se hicieron más sonoros y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Feliz navidad, Nessie-

-Feliz navidad, Alice-

Bajamos al primer piso al cuarto de mamá que estaba sentada en su cama.

-Feliz navidad mamá- dijimos al unisono y la abrazamos.

Por un momento pensé que todo había mejorado. Me equivoqué cuando mamá habló casi en susurro.

-Ya, vayan a dormir, no se acuesten tarde-

Miré a mi madre Bella Cullen, con desgano, me volteé y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Entré y cerré la puerta con el cerrojo. Y Caí de rodillas a llorar. Esto es una porquería, ya no quiero nada, de idioteces, ¿Por qué Dios no me ayuda? Ah, entiendo esto es pura mentira. Dios no existe. NO EXISTE.

-¡NO EXISTE!- bramé con la voz entrecortada. Lo decía y lo repetía, pero al fin y al cabo no me lo creía, seguía creyendo en la navidad, en Dios, en Jesús, en la virgen María, en San José y todo eso, no podía engañarme.

Sonó mi móvil, con la mano derecha lo saqué del bolsillo de mi Jean.

-Aló- gruñí

-Feliz navidad, Vanessa-

-Gracias, Pá-

-Dile a Bella y a Alice, que Feliz navidad-

-Sí, seguro "Feliz" Navidad- susurré apretando el botón rojo.

Me dio sueño, me levanté y sin cambiarme me tiré a la cama para dormir.

_-Abuelita- grité en llantos_

_-No llores, Ness-_

_-No te mueras, por favor, eres la única que me entiende-_

_-Cuando te sientas triste o sola, reza, hijita, es el mejor remedio para todo-susurró y sus ojos se cerraron._

Desperté de golpe. Me senté en la cama y miré a todos lados, eran recién las 12: 15.

-¡Deja de pedirme plata!- gritó mamá

Otra vez mi hermana le estaba pidiendo dinero. ¿No le era suficiente con la "gran" cuenta bancaria que ella tenía? Me asomé a la ventana y vi a la familia de al frente, no eran de una posición económica tan elevada como la nuestra pero se notaba que toda la familia estaba feliz, sentados en su mesa, eran 3 pero se notaba que estaban tan felices y hasta me hicieron sonreír.

Cerré los ojos lentamente.

-Señor, tal vez hoy no esté muy bien del todo, pero te agradezco que todos estemos sanos, estoy segura que tienes un plan para mí, que todo lo haces con un motivo y una razón, que debo superar todas las pruebas que me pongas y te digo que haré todo lo posible por pasarlas, gracias por mi vida y los talentos que me has dado, por los amigos que me has dado-

Al abrir, los ojos me yo sentía mejor, Dios tiene un plan para mí.

Mi móvil otra vez comenzó a sonar.

-¿Alo?-

-Nessie soy yo, Jake. ¿Puedes salir?-su voz tan varonil me sorprendió, lo amaba tanto… desde hace tantos años, pero no le podía decir nada… no tengo tanta confianza en mí misma.

-No, pero ya voy, ¿Estás afuera?-

-SI, te espero-

Bajé corriendo y abrí mi puerta.

-Mamá, puedes gritarme más tarde- grazné cerrando la puerta.

Jake se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Causa, Feliz navidad-

Causa… él dice así a sus amigos, ah cierto yo soy su amiga, lo olvidaba.

-Te traje un pequeño presente- murmuró deshaciéndose del abrazo y me dio una tarjeta. La abrí y me quedé congelada.

"**SE MI NOVIA NESSIE"-** _**se que no eres del todo feliz en estas fechas, pero yo estoy aquí con mi amor para hacerte feliz, toma de mi todo lo que necesites, hasta el último latido de mi corazón, nunca estés triste, Dios sabe porque hace las cosas, por cada tristeza que uno recibe le dan una alegría tan grande que no te entra en el pecho. Yo quiero ser esa alegría para ti. ¿Me aceptas?- **_**Jacob**

-Eres el mejor- dije abrazándolo- claro que quiero estar contigo, no sabes cuánto te necesito-

-Y yo a ti mi vida…yo a ti-

*/*/*/*/*

Han pasado los años, estoy embarazada de 8 meses yo sigo junto a Jake, que ahora es mi esposo, tengo una pequeña hija de tres años y siempre le he enseñado a creer, que en algún momento las cosas estarán mal, pero una sonrisa te puede llenar de las más gratas emociones, mi destino y mi misión era esa, criar a personas con buenos sentimientos, para que ellos sean una gran influencia, y que críen a sus hijos igual. Todos tenemos un porqué existimos. Y yo le doy gracias a Dios por haberme encomendado esta tarea.


End file.
